The life of Thor and Jane
by fictionator1234
Summary: This is a slightly AU movie-verse that takes place after the Dark World. It is about Thor and Jane's life together on Earth and in Asgard


She heard a clap of thunder and her hope swelled. Maybe he was really coming back for her this time, she thought. She looked out of the window and saw the stream of rainbow coming down and I knew he was here. She leapt out of my seat not even caring that she spilled her cereal. When she got to the terrace she saw him and had to kiss him, and he had to kiss her too. They kissed for five minutes until he said

"Hi"

"Hey" she replied "you came back for me"

"I love you too much to stay away"

She couldn't believe her ears, he loved her, the prince of Asgard loved her.

"I love you too" she said in a hushed tone. She had only said this to one man before and he hurt her, but she knew Thor would never do that to her, she knew he was the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was pulled out of her musings when she heard a tap on the window and both she and Thor turned to see what it was. They saw Darcy giving them thumbs up.

"I guess we should head inside" said Jane realizing it was pretty cold outside and the fact that Ian, Eric, and Darcy were staring at them.

They walked inside, quickly greeted Jane's house mates, then went to her bedroom to continue their conversation. After a few moments of comfortable silence just staring into each other's eyes

Asgard is beautiful by the way"

"Speaking of Asgard, how do we want to do this, because being away from you is no longer an option for me but I still have responsibilities".

"Maybe we could split the time, half of the time we could be on earth, and the other half we could be on Asgard, of course there will be times were we need to stay in either place for longer but I think that could work" Jane suggested, she was worried that it was not going to be good enough but she could not just leave earth completely, she had obligations, friends and family, but she knew Thor had those in Asgard

"That seems like it could work, maybe we could spend a month or two in each place at a time" Thor was very relieved that Jane was willing to go to Asgard at all, it was so different from Midgard, and he knew it would take her a while to adjust, but he knew it would be fun teaching her "I can't wait to teach you everything about Asgard"

"and I can't wait to teach you everything about Earth" Jane paused and then said "I'm thinking me, you, Darcy, and Erick, maybe Ian too if he wants, should move to New York, we could call S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony stark because most of the other avenger's live at stark towers, and I could do research for S.H.I.E.L.D, it wouldn't be hard to set up"

Thor thought for a while before he said "I do not want you to uproot your life and leave London for me when we will already be spending so much time in Asgard"

"The only reason I was in London was because of you, Erick said that there were strange gravitational fields, similar to the ones when you came the first time, I thought I would be able to find you, but now that I found you, there's no need to stay here, and working for S.H.I.E.L.D could be really beneficial for me"

"I would go anywhere in the nine realms for you Jane Foster, so New York will be fine, I can call metal man about living chambers, that is if you teach me how to call someone" Jane laughed at this and kissed him

"I love you, and I'm glad you're back"

"I love you too Jane Foster"

After that they fell asleep together for a few hours, neither realizing how draining the last few days had been. Thor woke up to see Jane smiling at him and couldn't help grinning himself. He couldn't believe that someone who he had abandoned for two years still loved him, and he couldn't believe how much he lived her too. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling, and Jane chuckled

"Let's go get some food now, and after we should go shopping so you don't have

"I thought you liked how I look wearing my armor" He smirked remembering the first time she had seen him wearing this

"I do but I don't want hundreds of people taking our pictures when we go anywhere" they both were laughing when they left the room and they saw Darcy, Ian, and Eric watching a movie on the couch when they walked into the living room

"Thor and I are going to get some food because the only thing we have here is cereal, do you guys want to come

"Sure, if it's anything like the last time we went to get food, this could be interesting, Ian your coming too right?"

"I am starving so I can come" replied Ian

"Oh Ian, do you think that Thor could borrow some of your clothes so that he doesn't have to wear this out, we are getting some clothes for him after we eat" asked Jane.

"I'll try to find something that fits" replied Ian as he walked towards his room

"Eric, are you coming too"

"I guess I should eat something

Once everybody was dressed and ready to go they all piled into the car and headed towards town and once they got their they decided to go to a sea food restaurant called chips.

"I do not know what any of this food is so I will trust you Jane to order for me"

Jane agreed to this but while they were waiting she started explaining some of the menu items to her boyfriend, she got past what appetizers meant when the waiter came over

"Hi what can get for you today" asked the waiter kindly with a British accent

"I will have the beer battered fish and chips and so will my friend here" Jane said as she pointed to Thor. After Darcy, Erik and ordered Jane cleared her throat and said "so, Thor and I want to move to Stark Towers to be with the avengers and research with S.H.I.E.L.D, and you can all come if you want" Jane was never good with social cues so she wasn't sure how her friends were taking it, Darcy was the first to talk

"were seriously going to get to live in Stark towers, that's so frickin cool, of course I'm coming, you can't get rid of me that easily" she replied excitedly. She looked over at Ian and saw that he was frowning. After Darcy spoke Ian stated that he still needed to finish college in London, and Eric said that he needed some space from SHIELD for a while.

A few days later the plans were all set and Thor, Jane, and Darcy were ready to move to Stark towers.

**AN: This chapter isn't the best but I needed to set some stuff up for the rest of the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be better; it is them moving into the Avenger's HQ at Stark. Please Review**


End file.
